Maintenance
by xeandg
Summary: A sweet little ditty with Olivia and Alex. Olivia offers Alex a ride home but things don't go as smoothly as she had planned....or do they? my other pen name is vivalaB, this was my very first oneshot


Disclaimer: The characters belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC

Maintenance

by xeandg

* * *

It was late and the building was almost empty. Light spilled out from beneath the door of the office of Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot. Footsteps cautiously approached, a hand lifted and reached for the door knob.

Alex looked up, startled at the unexpected intrusion. She looked at her watch, "What brings you here at midnight on a Friday night detective," she asked.

Detective Olivia Benson closed the door behind her and approached the visitor's chair in front of the desk, "I was heading home and I though I'd see if you needed a ride," she said as she sat down.

Alex smiled, "How did you know I would still be here?" she asked, removing her glasses

Olivia returned the smile and shook her head, "Is that a rhetorical question?"

Alex _tsked_ at her and put her glasses back on as she pushed back from her desk, "Thanks, I can't wait to get out of here," she said as she began placing files into her briefcase.

Olivia sat watching her, admiring the slender physique and the split in the skirt that exposed smooth skin. She wished she could see higher....a gentle cough brought her eyes up to meet sparkling blue. She stood and turned, pretending to smooth out the leather coat she was wearing but was silently berating herself for getting caught. She turned back and saw Alex at the door, she moved towards her. After a quick check of her office Alex locked the door and they headed for the elevators. They chatted about their respective days as they stood at the doors waiting for the car to arrive.

They had only descended a couple of floors when the car stopped abruptly. They looked at each other and then to the panel beside the door. Olivia moved towards it and opened the emergency box. She lifted the phone and spoke with security for a few minutes before turning back to an expectant Alex.

"They thought everyone had left, essential maintenance, it'll be down for at least two hours," she said, waiting for the inevitable outburst.

Alex stared at her in disbelief and moved past her to reach for the phone.

"He's only going to tell you the same thing Alex," she advised her blonde companion.

Alex ignored her and lifted the receiver, after a few minutes she slammed the box closed and leaned against the wall, lowering her briefcase to the floor.

Olivia watched her, "You know, it's not his fault. He thought everyone was gone, you can't blame him," she reasoned.

Alex glared at her, "Really? Then what about you? Surely he saw you heading for the elevators?" she snarked back.

Olivia shook her head, "I parked in the underground garage and took the stairs."

Alex just looked at her and silently counted to twenty. Olivia watched her try to control her rising frustration and laughed, out loud.

"I'm glad you think this is funny, we're stuck here for two hours, it'll be after 2am by the time we get out," she whined.

Olivia looked across at her in the confines of the small car, "Did you have plans for tonight?" she asked tentatively, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"Clearly not if you found me in my office at midnight," she said sarcastically,. She removed her trench coat and folded it neatly on the carpeted floor, thankful the car had no cameras as she slumped on to it. She stretched her legs out and crossed them at the ankles.

Olivia followed the expanse of smooth skin as she removed her leather coat and placed it on the floor, she sat next to it. Alex looked at her and frowned. Olivia smiled, "It's Ralph Lauren and it cost me a month's paycheck, I'm not sitting on it," she answered the silent question.

Alex smiled, "Mine is Thomas Burberry and cost _two_ of your paychecks."

Olivia shook her head, "Yeah well, I wasn't born with a silver spoon up my ass," she replied tersely.

"Neither was I detective," Alex shot back, "Why do we have to argue about_ everything," _she said rhetorically.

Olivia stretched out her legs and mirrored Alex's position, their feet resting next to each other, but not touching. She rubbed a hand across her forehead, "I dunno, because we're good at it?" she answered.

Alex shook her head and laughed, "I'm better at it than you," she retorted.

Olivia stopped rubbing her head, "Whatever, I can't be bothered arguing tonight. Take that one as a freebie Counselor," she said.

Alex studied the woman sitting before her wearing a black button down shirt and blue jeans topped off with a pair of brown boots. Recognition flashed, '_She's changed clothes'_ having seen her earlier at the precinct. "You weren't wearing that today," she said indicating her outfit.

Olivia glanced down, "No...I had plans," she admitted.

Alex felt a twinge of jealousy. Of course Olivia had plans, she was a beautiful woman and it was a Friday night after all. She smiled across at her, "Hot date?"

Olivia looked at the floor, "Something like that," she said and lifted her eyes to meet the blond ADA's.

Alex smiled her, "Well, for you to turn up at my office at midnight, I'm guessing he had to cancel?" she fished.

"Erm, not exactly..."

Alex looked at her, confusion painted across her features, "Were you going to a club?" she asked looking at her watch trying to figure out what was still open at this time of night, even on a Friday.

Olivia felt her face redden and tried to change the subject, "What about you, any plans for the weekend?" she asked.

The lawyer in Alex recognized the subterfuge instantly, she noticed the blush rise high on Olivia's cheeks and inwardly smiled as she tapped the briefcase next to her, "Motions for Monday, other than that, nothing," she answered.

Olivia nodded in response before asking cautiously, "No boyfriend?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "I'm 36 years old Liv, this isn't the fifth grade, " she admonished.

Olivia laughed, "Okay, duly noted. No significant other then?"

Alex winced, "Eww, that's just as bad but I'll concede, makes us even for earlier...no I'm not seeing anyone, this job doesn't leave much time for a social life, I don't know how you manage to fit one in, you'll have to give me some tips," she said and smiled.

"I know what you mean but it would be nice to come home to someone after a tough day and unwind," she said and ran her hands along her jeans.

Alex watched the strong, tanned hands as they rubbed back and forth along the muscular thighs. The movement almost hypnotic. From across the car Olivia looked over at her and saw her watching the rhythmic motion, she deliberately moved her hands to her chest and unpopped another button, the eyes followed her fingers. Alex looked up and saw Olivia smiling at her and felt a matching blush grace her features.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me," she asked as she fanned herself with one hand.

Olivia opened her shirt and tugged at the collars, "Yeah, I'm beginning to feel it myself," she lied.

"So, back to your date," she said and watched Olivia squirm uncomfortably, "Anyone I know?" she asked.

Olivia looked at her and blew out a long breath, "It wasn't actually a date," she said wishing Alex would drop the subject.

"Were you going to a bar and hoping to get lucky," she joked.

Olivia smiled, "No, I'm not into that...I was going to ask someone if they wanted to got for a drink but I found out they were busy so.."

"So, you came to offer me a ride home instead?" Alex supplied.

"Not exactly, I sat at the precinct for a couple of hours, then in my car for another hour and _then_ I decided to offer you a ride home," she answered.

Alex tried to make sense of what the detective was saying, "Who were you going to ask our for a drink," she asked quietly as her heartbeat picked up and her pulse began to race.

Olivia nodded her head, "It doesn't matter now, forget it," she said dismissively.

"Why?"

"Cos it was a dumb idea in the first place, it would never work out," she admitted.

Alex heard the defeat in her tone, "How do you know?" she asked.

Olivia sighed, "We're worlds apart, it just wouldn't work, we argue all the time and I don't even know if..they.." she faltered, "would be interested," she said and shook her head.

Alex's mind was racing at the chocie of pronoun and implications of what Olivia had just revealed. She smiled knowingly at the detective, "I think you should at least ask, " she paused, "the _person _out..what have you got to lose?" she asked.

Olivia snorted, "Everything."

A heavy silence fell in the car as both women got lost n their own thoughts. After a few minutes Alex nudged her foot playfully with her own, Olivia looked up and met her eyes.

"What if...what if _she _already knows you like her?" she asked hesitantly.

Olivia's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, "I...I...don't think she does... I don't even know if she likes women, that way, if you know what I mean, "she said stumbling over her words in shock.

Alex grinned back at her, "She likes one woman, very much...a tall, dark haired detective with deep brown eyes and a delicious smile..."

Olivia blushed again, "She's never said anything," she said softly.

Alex shrugged, "She's the kind that likes to be asked," she said and nudged the brown boot again.

Olivia grinned, "Alex, would you like to go our for a drink?"

"No...but I would like to offer you one at my place once we get out of here," she said and smiled.

Olivia beamed back at her, "I've wanted to ask you for a while, " she confessed quietly.

"And I've been wanting you to ask for a while," Alex teased before continuing, "So, you spent three hours talking yourself into asking me out?" she asked and moved her feet to rest sole to sole with Olivia's playfully.

Olivia bent her knees to accommodate Alex's feet and grinned, "More like three _years,"_ she said and laughed.

They spent the next hour talking about their hopes and dreams, work and everything else in between.

As the car sprang into life, they stood and brushed themselves down. Olivia helped Alex on with her coat and Alex smiled at the gesture and returned the favor. They stood at the door side by side, Alex reached her hand out and brushed Olivia's fingers, Olivia clasped the hand in her own and gave it a squeeze before releasing it. As the doors were about to open, Alex lifted a hand and pressed the _'closed_' button. She turned to face a surprised Olivia and leaned in slowly. Olivia parted her lips in anticipation and closed her eyes, the lips that pressed against her own were soft and warm. She returned the kiss and blew out a shaky breath as they parted. Alex smiled at her and released the doors.

She groaned as she remembered Olivia had parked in the underground garage, they were on the ground floor. She was about to select the correct floor when Olivia stopped her, "It's only another level, let's take the stairs, just in case," she said brightly.

Alex nodded and exited the car first, as they passed the security desk she said goodnight to the guard on duty, waving off his apologies about the elevator maintenance and inconvenience.

As they reached the door for the stair access, Olivia suddenly stopped.

Alex looked at her, "What?" she asked.

Olivia shook her head, "Be back in a second," she said as she touched Alex's arm and jogged back to the security desk.

When she reached the desk she turned to make sure Alex couldn't see her and reached into her pocket. "Thanks Charlie, I owe you one," she said grinning as she handed over $50.

Charlie took the money and smiled back at her, "Did it work?" he whispered.

Olivia beamed, "Like a charm," and headed back down the hall.

_**The End**_

_Thanks for reading_


End file.
